


Soldado De Juguete

by Sherlockwsh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, But also Top Steve, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, Gay Tony Stark, Horny Tony Stark, Kinky Tony Stark, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Stony ( Marvel ), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Being Tony, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: Tácticas de Playboy: 1Anciano anticuando: 0Desde luego, con un poco de ayuda de la píldora que había olvidado dentro del cuerpo de Steve. No es que desconfiara de sus tácticas de seducción para obtener su virginidad. Ahora que la tenía, Tony desea repetir el encuentro, desafortunadamente, Steve no parece muy dispuesto ni acostumbrado a un ritmo de vida sexual tan activo y, por el otro lado, Tony descubre una segunda utilidad para ese dispositivo.





	Soldado De Juguete

**Author's Note:**

> » ACLARACIONES:
> 
> • En este fic es la continuación de “ Efecto Secundario ”, solo que en ésta versión no hay efecto secundario. El resto de la historia sucedió tal cual.
> 
> • Para las personas que no lo han leído, no es realmente necesario, pero pueden leerlo si gustan. No suelo escribir capítulos más allá de un Shot.
> 
> • No se olviden de votar si les gusta y de compartirlo con alguien que también ame el Stony.

 

* * *

 

 

  
_«¿Qué fue eso? ¿Eso...? ¿Steve...?»_  
Tony abanicó sus largas pestañas obscuras con un ritmo desconcertado y unos ojos incrédulos atentos a la pantalla de monitoreo que Friday desplegó para él.  
A solas en su taller, se meció la barba con la mano, giró su banquillo lejos del escritorio y luego apoyó las manos en las rodillas.  
No se suponía que sucediera eso. La píldora debía quedar obsoleta, de esa forma, Steve la expulsaria eventualmente. ¿Introdujo algoritmos erróneos en el sistema? Echó un vistazo al segundo monitor repasando las millones de líneas que se dibujaron en sus pupilas como un hilo de luz al pasar; Todo estaba en orden.  
Se rascó la cabeza confundido.  
Entonces ¿Que salió mal?  
_« No. Espera »_ reflexionó para sus adentros.  
Esto podía ser bueno, pero primero debía poner todo en perspectiva:  
El capitán se rehusó por mucho tiempo a entregar su virginidad conservada por casi 80 años. Eso requirió un periodo de labor extenuante que jamás necesitó para convencer a nadie; terminaron haciendo el amor de forma torpe, desastrosa y al mismo tiempo fantástica y perfecta.  
Tony pensó que Steve le había arruinado la vida porque ahora ya no le apetecía coquetear con quién se le pusiera en frente. Jamás volvería a ser el playboy de antaño...  
Bueno, si. Quizá coquetearia un poco, aunque ya no le entusiasmaba jugar para anotar.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de ser partidario de la improvisación, se vió obligado a pensar en un plan de respaldo pues era olímpicamente difícil hacer cambiar de parecer a alguien tan testarudo como el capitán América. Y no es que el Cap no lo deseara; sus palabras eran unas, pero sus pantalones hablaban con la verdad. Asumió, por supuesto, qué tal vez necesitaba un poco de ayuda para dejar sus prejuicios de lado. Se deseaban, sus cuerpos conversaban, se llamaban en silencio, sus miradas provocaban al otro.  
Jamás tuvo que esperar o insistir demasiado para conseguir sexo.  
Steve le importaba de verdad, así que la espera lo valía. Sin embargo, todo hombre tenía su límite y la paciencia no era el rasgo más notorio en Tony Stark.  
Cuando decidió ejecutar su plan durante la cena echó la nano píldora en la bebida de Steve porque sabía de su inmunidad a cualquier droga o toxina.  
La píldora funcionaba emitiendo ondas electromagnéticas para afectar las funciones del cerebro y el cuerpo a capricho de quién lo controla. Su propósito era inmovilizarlo como un apoyo para ayudarle a dejar esa timidez que colmaba su paciencia.  
Su ego se henchía al recordar que no necesitó activarla durante su primera vez.  
No calificaba como violación porque Steve disfrutó cuando decidió montar su frondosa y necesitada erección ¿No?  
Cerca de un mes después recordó que la píldora aún estaba dentro de su organismo así que bajó al taller, accedió al panel de control en un intento de activar el protocolo biodegradable (La píldora haría un corto circuito, se desintegraria con el pasar de los días y Steve la desecharia de su organismo). Jamás se daría cuenta de que alguna vez estuvo allí. Pero cuando hizo el escaneo para rastrear la píldora, y la encontró alojada en una zona del conducto intestinal, presionó los comandos desde su ordenador en el taller. Por el contrario de inhabilitarse, la píldora envíó una señal en una frecuencia distinta que afectó el conducto uretral y parte de los sacos seminales e incluso la próstata.  
La voz de Steve penetró en sus oídos y caló sin piedad en la médula de su excitación. Cuando observó la pantalla lo percibió sorprendido, mirando a izquierda y derecha, como si esperara comprobar que estaba sólo. El capitán suspiró y Tony por el contrario de sentir culpabilidad, ahora sentado en su banquillo (el corazón latía a toda velocidad haciendo circular la malicia por sus venas), se entusiasmó:  
Esto se iba a poner divertido.

• • •

Era de tarde cuando decidieron dar la vuelta por su local de rosquillas preferido.  
Hubo una pequeña discusión pues Steve prefería marchar en su motocicleta porque imaginaba un romántico paseo a toda velocidad por la carretera con los brazos de ese apuesto, delicioso y tostado hombre, al rededor de su cintura. Sentir sus pectorales (aunque no prominentes) contra la espalda y el perfume que dejaría como una estela para despertar la envidia de todos aquellos que dejasen atrás; sabrían que Tony era suyo. Pero este último ignoraba esas ideas y prefería algo más discreto o de lo contrario serían, por usar sus propias palabras _“ Demasiados sexies para mirar ”._  
Era claro que tenía un concepto muy distorsionado de discreción, porque ahora estaban descendiendo en el estacionamiento del lugar con la más llamativa armadura que Tony llevaba ceñida en sus brillantes tonos escarlata y rojo sangre. Steve en sus brazos como si fuese alguna especie de doncella en apuros, lejos de ser sonriente, mantenía los enormes brazos cruzados sobre los pectorales, un ceño profundo, la mirada fija en algún punto apartado y un rubor nada masculino en las mejillas.  
La máscara de hierro se replegó mostrando una divertida sonrisa, más burlona que afectiva, contorneada por la perfecta y sensual barba.  
En el reflejo de sus ojos de cobre se podía admirar la vena palpitante y furiosa en la sien de Steve.  
— Vamos, quita esa cara.  
— ¿Quieres bajarme?  
— Si, me gustaría. Pero este no sería el lugar apropiado, Fortachón.  
— ¿De qué estás...? — Cuando Steve se acomodaba la chaqueta ya en tierra firme le tomó una fracción de segundo comprender el sentido que le había dado a sus palabras. Tony lo detectó en el potente rojo que se extendió de la base del cuello hasta la raíz de sus rubios cabellos; Era adorable, precioso e hilarante. Media sonrisa nostálgica cruzó su rostro. Steve era quien a partir del primer encuentro iba arriba. No solo por su destacable altura o sus enormes músculos, sino porque Tony estaba bien cómo sea que pudiera hacerlo suyo. Stark no se veía a sí mismo como un enclenque (porque no lo era), pero las cosas se habían dado de esta forma.  
Lo encontraba sensual, y desde luego, ya le había tomado el gusto a sentirlo en sus enormes proporciones.

_« Pero..._ _¿Y si...? »_

Por un momento la curiosidad, un morbo perverso, le cruzó por la cabeza ¿No sería hermoso ver a ese fuerte hombre, tan recientemente iniciado en las artes de cama, con los muslos abiertos como petalos de flor? Ver ese rubor en su rostro pero esta vez provocado por algo distinto a la vergüenza, sus cabellos rubios alborotados sobre la almohada, la suplicante y descolocada mirada que tendría en esos inocentes ojos azules pues no daría crédito a las reacciones de su cuerpo correspondiendo, suplicando por más. Porque Tony sabía perfectamente lo que era complacer (por medio de las mujeres) y ser complacido.  
— ¡Tony, muévete!  
La voz de Steve lo sacó de su ensoñación. Al mirar en derredor encontró que había aterrizado en el único lugar libre del estacionamiento al que un conductor pretendía entrar.  
— Oh, yo... Lo siento, estaba...  
— ¡Mira, papá! ¡Es Iron Man! — exclamó un niño que cruzaba por la acera de la mano de su padre y quien intentaba hacerse paso entre la multitud de espectadores.  
— No hay problema. — respondió el hombre asomándose por la ventanilla del auto.— ¿Firmarías mi camisa?  
— Claro, buen hombre.— respondió Tony mientras terminaba de replegar el casco y la parte delantera del traje para poder salir de él. Se colocó las gafas coloridas en el puente de la nariz. Cuando giró para mostrar los pulgares en señal de haber despejado el lugar, la armadura ya se había elevado por medio de los propulsores y se perdía en el cielo como una estrellita resplandeciente de vuelta a la torre Stark.  
La gente le aplaudió como solían hacer con cada una de sus apariciones en público.  
Steve le esperaba en la entradacon una sonrisa amorosa y negando lentamente.  
Era la expresión que Tony interpretaba como un "No tienes remedio, Stark y Te amo por eso".  
Al pasar por un lado, Steve le dió un golpecito amistoso en el hombro como solía hacer mucho antes de iniciar su relación. Fingió no haber escuchado lo que musitó con ironía:  
— Discreto ¿No?

El lugar de las rosquillas era más bien una especie de pub o restaurante-bar. Había música, gente comiendo en las mesas, otros jugando billar y el resto bebiendo o riendo involucrados con alguna conversación con sus amistades.  
Tenía una gran barra en el centro, la  estantería iba del suelo al techo; botellas de todos tipos y colores, copas vistosas, vasos extravagantes y licoreras.  
En la multitud, serviciales y presurosos, había mujeres y hombres entre los 25 y 35 años que atendían a toda prisa a sus clientes. Los meseros llevaban las charolas a las mesas desde la parte de atrás donde estaba la cocina.  
Ellos se acomodaron en una mesa no muy lejos de la barra, pidieron unas malteadas, Steve una hamburguesa y Tony una caja de rosquillas rellenas y con chispas de colores.  
Mientras esperaban notó que el capitán lanzaba miradas de nostalgia al licor.  
— Lo echas de menos, ¿Mm?  
— Si... No. No al decir verdad; Nunca me gustó mucho su sabor.— movió los labios. No parecía seguro de agregar lo siguiente.— Es... la compañía y los buenos momentos.  
Tony sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba, pero controló el pinchazo de los celos.  
— En mi experiencia, beber por desamor y un ferviente deseo de autodestrucción es patético y peligroso. Así que...— echó también un vistazo a la barra y se encogió de hombros.— Prefiero cambiar ese mal hábito por uno peor.  
— ¿Qué? Tony...  
— Sexo. — la mirada de Steve le recordó que debía agregar información.— Contigo, por supuesto, cariño. ¿Con quién más? De todas formas me exprimes tanto que no podría, aunque quisiera...  
— Tony, por favor. Aquí no.— Steve elevó la mirada al techo mientras el hombre de hierro hacia un intento por detener su parloteo.  
Conversaron largo rato sobre todo tipo de temas; las desventuras de sus compañeros en la mansión (la mayoría de los vengadores ahora vivían ahí), de algunos funcionarios del gobierno y sobre algunos rumores de Wakanda y Sanctum Sanctorum.  
Sus platos estaban vacíos y luego de unas risas sinceras, un tibio y delicado contacto en sus nudillos sobre la mano que mantenía en la mesa, junto a su bebida, le hizo retirar la vista de su última rosquilla. Steve intentaba tomarle de la mano como en un cursi cliché de película cincuentera. Inmediatamente buscó el rostro del soldado que ahora lucía como nunca antes; sus ojos enormes, recubiertos por un manto de luz, destellos y afecto que jamás había notado antes, su sonrisa era franca, devota y perdidamente enamorada. Tony sintió haberse saltado un escalón a pesar de estar sentado. Un calor recorrió su garganta y se depositó en la boca del estómago como si hubiera dado un repentino trago a una botella de brandy. La cara le ardía, sentía como si tuviera un nudo atravesado en la tráquea y fue justo allí el límite de su sobriedad, porque dos segundos después ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, en la sensación de irrealidad que les invadía, un sentimiento de incredulidad porque el otro les pertenecía. Era como crear conciencia de la inmensidad del destino o la suerte de compartir un mutuo afecto, de que la clase de persona que les amaba era mucho más de lo que alguna vez habían pedido a la vida, mucho más de lo que esperaban o de lo que merecían. Necesitaban recordarse que era real, que era sincero y se valieron de los labios, del roce de la lengua, del sabor del paladar, del juego de la boca y la respiración del otro.  
— Tony, aquí no... Nos están mirando.  
— Espero que lo hagan, deberían aprender algo...  
— Tony, hablo en serio.

El millonario bajó la cabeza aceptando por un instante su derrota. Steve era muy tradicional; prefería hacer el amor siempre en la cama, ambos completamente desnudos y con las luces apagadas. No aceptaría dejar su cita a medias solo para satisfacer el deseo de intimar.  
Tony estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo aquello que necesitara aprender, a mostrarle que improvisar y atreverse también podría ser divertido.  
En ese preciso instante tuvo la certeza de que esto sería como su primera vez: Necesitaría un pequeño empujón.

Cuando salían del local, por medio de la pulsera en su muñeca (la cual era un dispositivo con el que podía navegar libremente vía satélite y su propio servidor de internet para controlar sus armaduras y las funciones de Friday dentro de la mansión), accedió a los comandos de la píldora para activarla esperando las consecuencias fuesen las mismas que en su descubrimiento accidental.  
En el momento justo que Steve abría la puerta hacia la calle su figura entera se tensó, el metal del que la sujetaba se deformó entre los dedos y llevó la mano libre al vientre bajo. La expresión en su cara dejaba en claro que no tenía idea de lo que ocurría.  
¿Le habría gustado? ¿Le habría dolido? Tony no se quedaría con la duda, así que envió el impulso de nuevo y está vez, súbitamente, Steve se dobló hacia el frente y casi arrancó la puerta de los postigos. Jadeó acalorado con la boca abierta y clavó sus azules ojos en Tony.  
— E-Estoy bien. Debió ser... Se-Ser algo en la comida.  
— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que llame a Banner?  
— ¡No! No es necesario. Ya ha pasado.  
— ¡Oiga! — el lugar se había quedado en silencio con todos los comensales mirándolos atentamente. El responsable se acercaba a zancadas directo a ellos.  
— Carguelo a mi tarjeta.  
— Pero...  
Tony lo interrumpió levantando los pulgares de nuevo para la gente que le miraba.  
— Yo invito.  
En medio de aplausos y vítores, salieron a la calle y el encargado no tuvo otro remedio que resignarse.  
Happy les esperaba en un reluciente auto negro.  
Mientras volvían a la mansión, Steve aún parecía afectado; necesitaba descansar. Pero Tony deseaba informarse un poco más acerca de su condición y los efectos de la píldora.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Steve? Steve...  
Le tocó el hombro con los dedos estirados y este dio un respingo.  
— Yo... No sé qué sucedió. — Tony esperó pacientemente a pesar de su curiosidad. Ello requeria de un admirable autocontrol.— No fue dolor... Fue... — el rostro de Steve por tercera vez en la tarde alcanzaba un alarmante tono de rojo. — Olvídalo.  
— No, no, no. Dímelo.  
— Es... Es vergonzoso.  
— Vamos, Steve; puedes decirlo.  
— Es como si... Cómo si estuviera a punto de... — hizo un gesto con las manos realmente esclarecedor para señalar su entrepierna, negándose a cualquier posibilidad de pronunciarlo en voz alta.  
Para Tony fue como sacarse la loteria:  
A partir de allí experimentó con este descubrimiento; en múltiples ocasiones, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de tomarlo desprevenido ya fuese en el pasillo, el gimnasio, los jardines, la sala de entrenamientos, el resultado era el mismo; Steve se doblaba sobrecogido por el placer. Incluso gemía con la boca entreabierta, los ojos empañados por el calor, hilos de salivación espesa y cristalina pendiendo de sus perfectos dientes. Era toda una visión.  
Escaló múltiples niveles a tal punto que dejó de ser una incógnita para la víctima quien ya comenzaba acosar con preguntas a su pareja pues sospechaba que de algún modo estaba detrás de todo eso pero no podía probarlo.  
Tony se negó a cualquier posibilidad de admitir la culpa e incluso discutieron más de una vez. Estaba desarrollando una severa adicción a Steve gimiendo, babeando, temblando como una bestia incapaz de contener su celo y, al mismo tiempo, su voz suplicante por liberación.  
Lo que confirmaría toda sospecha del capitán llegó cuando se cumplían diez días de su extraña condición. No podría calcular con certeza cuando sufriría una crisis ni con que fuerza pero iba preparado con unos pantalones deportivos muy cómodos, una gorra (que lejos de hacerle pasar desapercibido, llamaba la atención) y zapatos a juego. Tony, tras él, filmaba cada detalle con el móvil.  
Aún no había comenzado con su pasatiempo preferido y ya no podía contener la erección apretujada en la ropa interior.  
Lo cierto es que no hicieron el amor a menudo después de la primera vez y no por falta de insistencia (el millonario buscaba ingeniosas formas de seducir a Steve). Algunas veces lograba hacerlo ceder, otras no tenía tanta suerte. Su actividad sexual no llevaba el ritmo que le hubiera gustado; Podrían pasar un par de meses antes de que se dejara tocar y, cuando sucedía, no era precisamente hacer el amor. Eran ( la gran mayoría ) caricias a quema ropa y cuanto más atrevido obtenía estímulos de piel con piel.  
El puño del capitán en su masculinidad era firme pero cuidadoso, el resto del cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza y Tony jugaba con su paciencia; lo llevaba al extremo, ahí, donde la chispa final le haría estallar solo para detenerse de forma brusca. Era su estrategia para coaccionar a Steve pues quería que volviera a tomarlo pero tenía un excepcional dominio de sí mismo.  
Toda esa tensión acumulada repercutia de una manera desconocida. Estaba sensible, tan terriblemente sensible que a penas daba crédito a su propio cuerpo. Era absurdo porque no recordaba sentirse así ni en su etapa más precoz durante la adolescencia. Donde fuera que Steve se agachara, si estaba sensualmente cubierto en sudor, y si lograba ver un fragmento de piel expuesta como los pectorales o los abdominales, instantáneamente experimentaba una rígida erección que no se iba con nada y tocarse le parecía realmente patético. Desde comenzar su temprana vida sexual nunca supo lo que era masturbarse y no iba a comenzar ahora.  
Nadie podría imaginar, en ese caso, lo que le causaba ver a Steve convulsionar de placer. ¡Por amor a Tesla! solo quería abalanzarse sobre él y arrancarle la ropa.  
No. Ya no podía soportar la abstinencia.

Entraron a la sala de cine con algunos bocadillos aprobados por Steve. La película no bien hubo comenzado, Tony no pudo resistirse a mover la mano que descansaba en el grueso muslo de su capitán hacia la parte interna donde alcanzó la ingle con el arco.  
Los dedos buscaron la forma redonda del órgano que se escondía bajo la ropa hasta que una poderosa mano de piel sonrosada lo detuvo atrapando su muñeca.  
— Tony, por favor.— hablaba en susurros — Veamos la película en paz.  
— Vamos... Tienes que admitir que esto es emocionante. Además no hay luz; nadie se dará cuenta.  
— Tony...— Intentando convencerlo, buscó su cuello con los labios. Sabía lo mucho que Steve disfrutaba con el roce de la barba. Le besó las clavículas, subió por la curva hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y detrás de ella. Con la mano aún en su intimidad, pudo encontrar la gigantesca erección que comenzaba a palpitar contra sus dedos.  
— Estás duro...  
— Tony, aquí no... — la tela estaba fresca, algo pesada y resbaladiza muy cerca de la punta. Estaba decidido a ignorar las protestas de Steve. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de hacerle ceder. — Es inapropiado... Tony... Estamos en un lugar público... B-Basta... No...  
— Si continúas moviéndote de esa forma, desde luego que nos atraparan. Solo mira la pantalla. Yo me encargo de lo demás...  
— Tony... Ton-Tony... Tony no... ¡Comportate!

En la oscuridad, el millonario estaba al tanto de que les prestaban total atención así que retiró sus manos de Steve y se acomodó en su asiento tan discretamente cómo era posible.  
Aun si no lo veía, reconocería el rubor en las mejillas de Steve a kilómetros de distancia. Estaba apenado, pero eso no era algo que fuese a tomar en cuenta porque le tentaba mucho más la idea de activar los comandos en su pulsera. Con el toque de un solo dedo lo haría ceder, únicamente debía pulsar el botón en la pantalla táctil. Lo acarició con el índice y el anular sin realmente llegar a presionarlo mientras fingía prestar atención a la enorme pantalla.  
No esperó jamás que dentro del primer lapso de diez minutos esos enormes tríceps lo encerraran en un abrazo para atraerlo contra si.  
Tony se acomodó olvidando por completo su disgusto y pasando la mano por la espalda de Steve para acurrucarse mejor. Pero al hacerlo, la pantalla táctil rozó el respaldo del asiento y presionó el botón.  
El capitán dio un súbito respingo y como si supiera que Tony era el causante, lo apartó.  
— ¿Qué sucede? — parte de su preocupación era real, pero el resto era solo el acto de fingir ignorancia.  
— E-Está... — el soldado echó la cabeza atrás contra su asiento. Las enormes manos se aferraron al descansa brazos abollando el metal y haciendo crugir el suelo donde empujaba con sus pies. Era evidente que no controlaba su fuerza.— Está... Esta pasando... D-De...De nue-...vo...  
— Tranquilo, respira.  
Steve negó.  
— Ésto es culpa... Culpa tuya...— la voz no lograba fluir. Era como un gemido ahogado. — Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti.... Esto... Oh... Hmmm... No, no... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás...?

Ni siquiera hacía el intento por esconder la muñeca. Concentrado en hacer funcionar el mecanismo de la pulsera que se atascó, daba pequeños golpecitos con el índice en la pantalla.  
— No funciona....  
— ¿No funciona...? ¿De qué estás...?  
— Está averiado. No quiere detenerse...  
— Tony no entiendo... — El cerebro de Steve prendió la mecha y unió toda las piezas. — ¡Tú!  ¡Tú has...! Oh, no... N-Nh... — resopló lo que para el otro fue una visible bocanada de aliento. Se le notaba sudoroso, temblaba y su musculoso cuerpo daba la impresión de estallar en cualquier momento.— Tony Stark, tú... — salió un gruñido extragulado ya que no podía permitirse elevar la voz durante la función. Tendría que guardarse la reprimenda o el castigo para mas tarde porque si no abandonaba la sala pronto afrontaria una situación realmente vergonzosa. —  Necesito salir... Salir de aquí....

En la oscuridad de la sala no se distinguían los temblores del capitán, sus expresiones ni la forma tan impecable en que los disimulaba.  
Aunque lo seguía de cerca intentando detener la pulsera, decidió reiniciar el sistema que reanudó sus funciones cuando habían descendido el último escalón para torcer en la rampa rumbo a la salida. El capitán se tambaleó, así que buscó apoyo en la pared.  
— Vamos, cap. Déjame ayudarte...  
— No me toques. — rechazó el brazo que le ofreció mientras hablaba entre susurros. — Estoy furioso contigo. Creí que algo andaba mal con mi cuerpo... Yo creí... — la luz de la pantalla le permitió distinguir las mejillas coloradas del capitán. — No puedo creerlo, Tony.  
— En mi defensa, luces tan ardiente que no me pude resistir.

Esa debió ser una mirada severa antes de abandonar la sala porque una vez en la plaza iluminada, Steve caminaba por delante sin siquiera voltear a verlo.  
— Cap...— él hizo caso omiso.b— Oye, Cap... ¿Estás enojado?  
Cap se detuvo de golpe y Tony estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra su amplia espalda.  
— ¿Qué si estoy enojado? — preguntó apretando los puños. — ¿Qué si estoy enojado después de que has usado tus juguetes conmigo?  
— Espera... ¿Juguetes? Es tecnología de punta.  
— ¡Tony! Esto es serio,  Yo creí...— repitió y su rostro volvió a encenderse. Esta vez habló en un murmullo. —...¡Creí que estaba enfermo! — se llevó la enorme mano a la cara como si eso pudiera cubrir su humillación o protegerlo de la carcajada de Tony. — Estoy furioso. Solo dios sabe cómo lo has conseguido, pero todo este tiempo, a todas horas, a donde sea que voy, has estado manipulando mi cuerpo a tu antojo sin tener un poco de respeto por.... ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pues el millonario se encontraba de vuelta enfrascado en su pulsera. El sistema había vuelto, Steve no parecía afectado y debía comprobar el estado de la píldora. Sin embargo, este último perdió la paciencia y comenzó andar hacia las escaleras eléctricas con los brazos fuertemente cruzados en el pecho y un ceño profundo.  
De momento, sintió de nuevo y más violento que nunca, ese delicioso estallido en alguna parte del colon, una presión tan sublime que su carne masculina despertó sin premeditación. Las rodillas le fallaron y tuvo que flexionarlas para abrazarse el abdomen como si eso apaciguara un poco sus sentidos. Así como el placer vino, se fue y Steve, aún en esa posición giró el rostro hacia atrás y ahí estaba Tony, con los dedos corriendo sobre la pantalla del artefacto en su muñeca y una mirada que pretendía ser inocente.  
— Oops...  
— ¡Tony!

La sensación se repitió al menos seis veces antes de llegar al auto. Su próstata era atacada sin piedad, los escalofríos le provocaban temblores, la voz se ahogaba entre sus dientes y aunque sostuviera su vientre con los brazos no lograba apagar el deseo de culminar o los repentinos sobresaltos.  
La gente que pasaba por su lado echaba miradas confusas mientras Tony sonreía cada vez esforzándose menos por fingir que se trataba de un accidente.  
Su grueso y escultural cuerpo llegó al auto (donde Happy los esperaba) cubierto por el sudor y una húmeda erección.  
— Tony.... B- Basta ya... Por... Por fa... vor...  
— ¿Realmente quieres que pare? — por el contrario, subió la intensidad un par de niveles y Steve se aferró a la cajuela del auto. Esto provocó que Happy abandonará su puesto en el asiento de piloto.  
— ¿Qué pasa, capitán? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Tony trató de restarle importancia con un gesto de los labios cuándo el chófer le miró.— ¿Debo pedir una ambulancia o algo así?  
— No, no es necesario. Ningún paramédico regular podría atenderlo, Bruce se hará cargo en la mansión.

Happy se apresuró a abordar mientras Steve rechazaba el contacto con Tony en el asiento trasero.  
Cuando el capitán acomodó la nuca sobre el respaldo de cuero, Tony cerró la puerta.  
— Sube el cristal, ¿Quieres? — Hogan se resistió echando un vistazo al capitán por el retrovisor. Lo vio jadear, la camisa empapada en sudor. Con un brazo sostenía el abdomen y con el otro se aferraba la rodilla. — Hey, yo estaré con él, no irá a ningún lado así.

Steve no pudo articular protesta mientras el largo cristal polarizado que dividía el asiento del conductor con el de pasajeros subía. Todo a razón de que su verdugo se encargó de activar de nuevo aquel infernal cachivache que le hacía hervir la sangre.  
Hacía tanto calor y la costosa loción masculina de su moreno le llenaba los pulmones, su voz, hasta juraba escuchar su respiración cerca del oído y esas manos gruesas en su pecho... Se reprendió a sí mismo por desearlas como un loco directo sobre la piel.  
— Tony... Por favor... Tony... Deten-Detenlo... Es demasiado...

Pero Tony ya no podía parar. Verlo de esa forma, gemir, suplicar, estremecerse contra el asiento, su pantalón coloreando una mancha oscura en la tela. Tal vez estaba a punto de culminar, tal vez Tony podría atestiguarlo con sus propios ojos o tal vez... Solo tal vez...  
— Oh, dios mío...  
— Puedes llamarme Tony nada más. — replicó cuando decidió frotar su palma contra la dura erección bajo la mancha.  
Steve era un guerrero y como tal había librado una lucha honorable, demostró una resistencia estoica y una moral incuestionable. Pero hasta los grandes héroes se ven fatigados tras una ardua lucha y está no iba a ser una de sus victorias. Los acordes en su voz llegaron a los oídos del millonario que dibujo una sonrisa satisfecha y casi ladina cuando sus dedos se aventuraron contra el elástico del pantalón deportivo en el vientre cuyas líneas rozó con los dedos. Lo vio, lo sintió, la piel nerviosa rehuyó su tacto, Steve dio un sobresalto pero despejó el terreno; su mano sonrosada subió la camisa a los pectorales en total silencio.  
Tony había ganado y ambos lo sabían.  
Esa mano hizo bajar el pantalón, más allá de las dos esferas deliciosas y suaves unidas a la base de un mástil frondoso, de hierro blanco y adosado en miel.  
Sintio la boca dulce, la saliva espesa. Tragó. Era extraordinaria la memoria de su cuerpo preparándose para tomarle. Le separó los muslos mientras se colocaba de rodillas, besó la punta roja en contraste con la piel blanca del abdomen que hervía al borde; estallaría en cualquier momento  
Tony abrió la boca para pegarla sobre la división masculina. Acarició con la lengua la gruesa vena que discurría el tronco y, como respuesta, el miembro entero se contrajo echándose hacia el frente. Aquel fue un reflejo involuntario, el sobresalto de Steve se lo dijo. Lamió por segunda vez y el espasmo fue aún más prolongado antes de que la carne descendiera nuevamente al ombligo.  
Bajó con besos hacia la base y a penas jugueteo con la lengua en los dos sacos que se apretujaban conteniendo sus perladas ganas. Regresó por ese mismo camino con la lengua plana hasta llegar al glande que de una vez introdujo en la boca.  
El bramido de Steve le pareció tan potente que escuchó cimbrar las ventanas.  
Se detenían ante una luz roja. Tiempo perfecto para recorrer a Steve y alojarlo en su garganta.  
Tony subió la mirada justo a tiempo para verlo echar hacia atrás el rostro con la camisa en los labios. Sus ojos en blanco, las manos clavadas en el respaldo del asiento y sus perlitas duras coronando cada pectoral. Tony subió la mano y paso la uña sobre una de ellas, la atrapó entre el índice y el pulgar, dió un tirón y luego la soltó.  
— No puedo contenerlo mas. Tony... Quita-Quítate... No querrás...

Oh, pero si. Claro que lo quería. Con una efusividad que se lo dejó claro, Tony cabeceó penetrandose el paladar consecutiva, brusca y profundamente hasta que Steve lo tomó del cabello y lo apartó por la fuerza.  
Escuchó el "pop" de su boca al desprenderse de la erección, pero Steve se empuñó bloqueando el paso del semen y Tony, frustrado, le miró con ceño.  
— Dámelo.  
— Tony... No... Eso... Eso no es...  
— Yo decido lo que quiero comer y quiero tu leche, así que...

Steve no pretendía lastimarlo, por lo que no luchó cuando Tony se inclinó de nuevo hacia el frente, llenándose de la carne por la fuerza. La mano aún estaba perdida entre los cabellos castaños, la barba era un roce morboso contra el pubis lampiño. Los sonidos de la garganta al tragar, succionar, lamer y ahuecar las mejillas eran pornográficos y Tony se atragantó cuando la crema se desbordó en su lengua. Cada contracción de Steve le provocó una arcada de placer, la temperatura elevó su libido hasta las nubes, a punto de culminar en sus propios pantalones. El gemido descarado de Steve penetró en sus tímpanos, sacudiéndole y volcando los ojos a un blanco inmaculado.  
Jamás creyó posible encontrar un placer tan glorioso solo por trabajar la pasión de otro.  
Algunas descargas más se vertieron en la boca antes de que Tony pudiera recobrar un tanto de lucidez y cuando lo hizo, notó los ojos de Steve concentrados en su boca entre abierta. Hasta entonces no fue consciente de como su fuerte dedo pulgar le acariciaba el labio inferior.  
— Siempre debe ser a tu modo ¿No es así? — Steve le miraba con unos ojos relucientes de adoración. — Espera, por aquí tienes una bolsa para el mareo, solo déjame... — sin embargo Tony atrajo de vuelta su atención impidiendole buscarla. Cuando estuvo seguro que le miraba, cerró los labios y levantó la barbilla para que pudiera observar con todo detalle el movimiento de su nuez. Steve enrojeció desde la base del cuello hasta las raíces de su cabello dorado como el oro. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — el rojo se tornó brillante cuando reparó en su propia curiosidad. — ¿A qué sabe?  
— Aquí hay litros, si quieres probar.— Respondió haciendo obvia la erección cuyas palpitaciones ya eran visibles aún bajo la tela de su pantalón. Sonrió al detectar que Steve parecía contemplarlo como una posibilidad. Así que trepó acomodándose mejor para alcanzar sus labios sustrayendo el pantalón para desnudarle hasta los muslos. El capitán lucia pasmado por el conjunto de todo lo sucedido.  
— ¡Tony! — reaccionó por fin y éste se deleitó mientras besaba la curva de su cuello. Le besó a lo largo, deteniéndose en el brote de su garganta donde se formaba la nuez mientras intentaba safar los pantalones de las piernas y acomodarse entre ellas. Cuando por fin tuvo éxito, su primer obstáculo fue la estatura; Era demasiado bajito para poder alcanzar los labios y lograr su cometido al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Steve había tomado una preciosa coloración en las mejillas y las orejas, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Tony le acarició el abdomen con unos dedos calientes y Steve casi dio un respingo. Siempre había pensado que esto no era una opción, que su rol pertenecía únicamente a recibir las atenciones de la carne masculina mientras estuviera con él, que jamás volvería a sentir los placeres que a la suya correspondían. Pero Steve mantenía sus piernas abiertas sin ninguna señal de impedirle avanzar.  
— En serio vas a dejarme hacerlo ¿No?  
— ¿Y por qué no? — preguntó el capitán con rostro atomatado. La voz se le quebraba a duras penas porque hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerla estable. Eso ocasionó media sonrisa en Tony. — También eres hombre. El hombre que amo, a decir verdad. Aunque a veces seas... Travieso y caprichoso. Eres mío y yo...también quiero ser tuyo.  
— Creí que ya lo eras. — casi rompió en una carcajada cuando Steve desorbitó los ojos.  
— Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.  
— Quiero escuchartelo decir.  
— ¡Tony!  
— Solo una vez, dilo una vez para _papi_. — su voz era dulce, apelando al corazón sensible de Steve cuyo miembro satisfecho pareció volver a la vida. Sus ojos azules se habían apartado y más que nunca su expresión le encendía. Esperó paciente hasta que le vió mover los labios. — ¿Qué? No alcancé a escucharte.  
— Puedes... Puedes ponerlo dentro.  
Tal vez las vibraciones a estas alturas le afectaban, aunque no tanto como antes de su primer orgasmo. Sin embargo, lo veía temblar, tensar la mandíbula en algunos momentos, pero por lo general, mantenía la calma.  
El momento había llegado, así que se tomó a sí mismo acomodando la punta en entre las duras mejillas de Steve que cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y jadeó.  
Se sostuvo de uno de sus frondosos muslos mientras, con su propia mano,  intentaba entrar en Steve. Era tan estrecho y Tony había perdido la práctica.  
— ¿Quieres relajarte un poco?  
— No-No seas tan brusco... Tienes que... Tony... Más despacio... ¡Tony!

La punta ya había entrado y al instante, un vértigo asombroso y devastador le extranguló el glande enviando esa energía por todo su cuerpo, arrebatándole el aire de los pulmones y debilitando el resto de sus extremidades. Sentía que se dejaba ir a... Algún sitio. Era libre, en el espacio o el tiempo y ese abandono le llenó de gozo. Prácticamente se abrazó al abdomen del otro jadeando, resollando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse consciente o retener el alma dentro del cuerpo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que lo peor había pasado, apoyo ambos brazos sobre el asiento a cada lado de Steve. Hasta entonces no cayó en cuenta que Steve le brindaba consuelo acariciando sus cabellos, incluso a pesar de lo mucho que dolía se mantenía con ojos enamorados y radiantes.  
Tony habría dado todo por besar sus labios encendidos de rosa. De hecho lo intentó pero, nuevamente, su estatura no le permitía alcanzarlos. Así que fue una sorpresa cuando Steve se encorvó hacia el frente, le sostuvo las mejillas y le besó con ternura. Sin proponérselo sus caderas empujaron. Fue capaz de detectar el quejido silencioso de Steve.  
— Continúa. — le pidió cuando Tony estuvo a punto de detenerse. — Es mejor que empieces a moverte o comenzará a doler.  
— Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, fui un _playboy_ ¿Recuerdas? Amarás esto...  
La sonrisa de Steve cargada de amor parecía de quién ha recibido tiernas palabras de su enamorado porque sabía perfectamente que Tony actuaba de esa forma cuando estaba nervioso. Su hombrecito era un caprichoso con demasiado ego para admitir que había olvidado esa parte de su vida y pensar que todos los juegos, coqueteos y vicios los había dejado cuando comenzaron su relación amorosa le hacía suspirar. Era algo que Tony no alcanzaría a comprender o imaginar y mucho menos ahora que luchaba consigo mismo por comenzar el balanceo de sus caderas sin desfallecer de placer. Cada mínimo movimiento derrumbaba su autocontrol, cada precioso pliegue le acariciaba de una forma que las manos no lograrían. Steve era suave, pero también fuerte y exigente por dentro. Tony negó con la barbilla en el pecho y el esfuerzo marcado en la espalda.  
Concentrado en seguir adelante tampoco supo cuando Steve había comenzado a gemir. Sus brazos estaban tensos y parecía solo enfocado en la unión de su carne desapareciendo entre los montes. Levantó la vista para observarlo; nuevamente estaba erecto y se sostenía del respaldo del asiento con una mano por encima de su cabeza y la otra atendiendo su virilidad.  
Fue un completo error porque sintió que ardía en llamas, se echó hacia el frente arrancando motores a toda velocidad, entrando cuanto Steve era capaz de recibirle, estampando el vientre contra él y gimiendo tan alto, que su chofer ya no podría pretender que no sabía lo que estaban haciendo.  
— Steve... Steve... No... No voy a...  
—... Te amo... Te amo...— el se encorvó de nuevo para buscar los labios y Tony se aferró a ellos con su cuerpo en movimiento, seguro de que el sonido acuoso de la penetración era la sinfonía más hermosa que hubiera escuchado nunca.  
Ese vértigo mortal parecía acometer a momentos, más intenso que nunca en cada oleada hasta que llegó para quedarse, haciendo estallar cada terminal nerviosa, reventando luces ante sus ojos abiertos, desbloqueando notas en los acordes de su voz y vertiendo en Steve cada listón cremoso del orgasmo en una arcada tras otra. Pudo ver como ese enorme puño se humedecía con otro tanto cuando rompió el beso para buscar la unión con la mirada.  
El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos, las manos. Su miembro que aún entusiasmado, de cuando en cuando, se sacudía dentro. Era tan cálido y estaba tan agotado que le habría gustado quedarse allí; recostado sobre el pecho de Steve. Él también parecía aturdido, pero más avispado. Tenía que tratarse del suero o algo así.  
— Creo... Creo que llegamos hace mucho.  
— ¿Ah? — Tony se volvió a la ventana que daba a la cera para mirar a través del cristal polarizado y darse cuenta que efectivamente, estaban frente a la mansión. Entonces quiso mirar hacia el conductor pero además del cristal de seguridad, no pudo detectar mucho más. Si lo hacía, implicaba salir de Steve y no tenía ni un poquito de ganas por abandonarlo.  
— No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. — replicó Steve como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su hombre de hierro.  
— ¿Y por qué no? Podría construir un hogar aquí mismo. Ya es propiedad Stark; lo he colonizado. — repuso moviendo suavemente las caderas aunque significaba sobrestimular su masculinidad sensible. La risa de Steve era la de un ángel y no podía negarse a nada después de escucharlo.  
— Si quieres que se repita mejor entramos en casa, nos damos una ducha y después de una merienda saludable...  
— Suena tentandor, pero ya tengo un compromiso con tu trasero y sería descortés dejarlo solo.

Convencer a Steve era tal vez un fetiche y verlo sonreír con adoración por consecuencia era quizá recompensa mucho mayor que hacer el amor.  
Recibió otro beso de sus labios, un beso cariñoso que pretendía mimarlo y calmarle pero también provocarle. Quedó totalmente atontado cuando Steve pronunció en un susurro _« o... Si vienes ahora, **podríamos** hacerlo en la ducha »_  
Lo que le hizo desorbitar los ojos con sorpresa y cuando regresó a su lugar lo observaba reflejando completamente su agrado. ¿Así que Steve también era capaz de fantasear y hacer cosas fuera de la rutina? Le costaba el mundo hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero justo ahora había olvidado que estaban allí por sus travesuras.  
— ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó desviando la mirada.  
— Bueno, capitán atrevido.... No esperaba esa propuesta.  
— Creo que comienzas a contagiarme tu cinismo. Pero si no quieres...  
— ¿Estas loco?

Veinte minutos más tarde ambos estaban en la ducha entre besos húmedos y caricias. El agua escurrira por la piel como un tacto delicado que no estaba satisfecho hasta templar el calor que de los dos manaba.  
El contacto de sus lenguas era como hierro candente sometido al baño de agua desprendiendo vapor, un escándalo de sonidos producto de la forja.  
Tony estaba decidido a recibir su recompensa tras haber accedido pero Steve lo hizo girarse y acomodarse contra la puerta corrediza de cristal veteado.  
— Ey... Fortachón, esto no estaba en el trato. — protestó con su peso encima sintiéndolo refugiar el rostro en la curva del cuello y frotar su erección en la parte superior, justo donde comenzaban los glúteos.  
— ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo recuerdo, has sido un muy travieso hombrecito de hierro y no has recibido tu castigo.  
— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?  
— Le hiciste algo extraño a mi cuerpo y ahora yo le haré algo al tuyo.  
— Steve...

Sintió como estas fuertes manos mantuvieron sus glúteos juntos y apretujados uno contra otro, atrapando la hombría por encima mientras se movía de adelante atrás. En su pasado, Tony había hecho algo muy similar con los pechos de las chicas y no tenía idea (aún con su experiencia) que podía hacerse también con esa parte del cuerpo. ¿Qué guiaba a Steve? Actuaban como un ser experimentado ¿Quizá el instinto?. Tony se enteraría mucho después que, a pesar de estar chapado a la antigua, el capitán poseía un repertorio de deseos reprimidos, acallados por su alta moral y sentido de rectitud, como un barril que acumula pólvora con el paso de los años esperando que su mecha al fin sea encendía por la chispa perfecta y la de Steve era Tony Stark. Con y por él, daba rienda suelta a sus instintos, a sus travesuras, a sus deseos.  
Justo como ahora, acorralandolo y cumpliendo una de sus más secretas fantasías.  
El hombre de hierro se sostuvo con piernas temblorosas, repitiendo en susurros quebrados por el deseo que eso no estaba en el trato. A penas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos o pronunciar correctamente las palabras cuando Steve por fin se alineó con la entrada,  
— T-Tu dijiste... Tú prometiste...  
— No, amor. — lo corrigió frotando la punta húmeda en la entrada recogida y pequeña. — Dije que « _podríamos »_ hacerlo en la ducha...  
— Eres un...  
— Lo aprendí del mejor.  
Le besó el hombro y lentamente ingresó en el conducto que le llevó a la gloria en un instante.  
El moreno, con su piel tostada y sus cabellos negros como la noche, cerró los puños en el cristal, tensó la mandíbula tragándose su propia voz rugiendo para no gritar o gemir como una mujer.  
Tony tenía también su propio dilema y es que siempre, cuando hacían el amor, estaba abajo después de una vida de ser quien llevaba las riendas. No emitía un sonido fuera de control como la primera vez, se moderaba para no ser ruidoso y eso traía como consecuencia que Steve se esforzara mucho más pensando en que tal vez no lo hacía lo suficientemente bien.  
Así que esos soniditos aislados fueron para Steve un festival que desencadenó una ráfaga de embestidas sin parar.  
Tony abrió la boca conteniendo la respiración, resistiendo cuando pasaban unos instantes antes de que volviera al ataque o salía completamente y volvía a entrar.  Le daba la impresión de que Steve quería observar lo abierto que estaba para él, así que miró sobre su hombro y lo encontró echando vistazos furtivos, sin atreverse a descender para mirar más de cerca.  
— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — le preguntó con voz cansada. El capitán enrojeció hasta la orejas y volvió dentro de Tony ésta vez para no salir hasta rellenar el espacio con su esencia cremosa, caliente y deliciosa.  
Al mismo tiempo, Tony estalló contra la puerta de cristal sin energías para moverse de allí al menos el primer minuto. Podía ver en el reflejo que Steve mantenía los ojos, como hipnotizado, sobre sus redondos montes llenos. Se quedó en esa posición un minuto más solo para darle gusto, luego se giró para confrontarlo y echarle los brazos al cuello ignorando el respingo que dió.  
— Eso fue abuso de poder...— la cara de cachorrito que compuso le fascinó, así que le besó en los labios.— ...y me gusta.— Steve sonrió con alivió y le besó de vuelta. — pero de todas formas, me las vas a pagar.— decía al separarse y comenzar a limpiar su cuerpo por segunda vez.  
— T-Tony...  
— No sé cuándo, no se cómo... Pero lo harás, Steve Rogers. — le amenazó con voz tranquila, como quien hace una promesa de buena fe. Cuando estuvo listo, se cubrió con la bata de baño y dejó a Steve bajó el agua de la regadera, incapaz de moverse o de imaginar que clase de travesuras idearia aquel hombre.

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo aquella tarde en la sala de juntas. Todos los vengadores estaban allí; Clint, Bruce, Nat, Thor y un par de funcionarios de **S.H.I.E.L.D** acompañando a Nick.  
La reunión tuvo lugar para acordar el retiro de los patrulleros de Stark, pero el anfitrión aún no hacía acto de presencia. Steve miraba constantemente el reloj en su muñeca, Thor comenzaba a irritar a Bruce para que Hulk saliera a jugar, Natasha y Clint cuchicheaban y sonreían como niños de primaria echándole miraditas al capitán que solo optaba por rehuir su mirada. Seguramente Clint ya estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido en la granja, sobre todo por los agudos comentarios que había hecho después de volver a la ciudad.  
Tony había expresado, después de arreglar el malentendido de esa mañana en la granja, que deseaba mantener su relación en secreto al menos hasta definir sus asuntos. ¿Pero que asuntos eran esos? Steve no deseaba ser egoísta. Tony era un hombre ocupado así que, a pesar de su tristeza, accedió. Por lo que cada implicación de ese par (No tanto por Natasha pues ella sabía, con lujo de detalle, lo que había sucedido tiempo después y los pormenores más íntimos de su relación. El propio Tony se lo había contado) le ponía nervioso hasta la médula; Cruzaba los brazos en el pecho con ceño para añadir seriedad a su postura, convencido de que así nadie notaría que le sudaban las manos.  
¿Era su imaginación o de repente hacía mucho calor en esa habitación? Carraspeó decidiendo abrir un botón de la bonita y costosa camisa de vestir que formaba parte de un nuevo y moderno guardarropa obsequiado por Tony.  
No fue suficiente porque al siguiente segundo el vértigo en el estómago le hizo temblar. Si el resto del equipo se daba cuenta jamás volvería a besar sus labios, escuchar su voz o esos ojitos enormes, de largas pestañas rizadas tan preciosos como los de una mujer, jamás volverían a observarle con adoración. Si alguien descubría la relación que llevaban, Tony ya no querría saber más nada de él.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, los pulmones se quedaron sin aire, comenzó a resollar por lo bajo necesitando apoyar una mano en la mesa.  
— Oye... ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó uno de los funcionarios, pero Steve no pudo responder. Temía que la voz se le quebrara. Debía controlarse porque ya comenzaba a llamar la atención del resto.  
— Estoy bien, solo ha sido un... — pero guardó silencio cuando nuevamente ese vértigo le contrajo el estómago y parte del vientre. Dio una imperceptible arcada con la mandíbula tensa pretendiendo que no sucedía nada, así que los demás volvieron a sus conversaciones aunque no sin cierto recelo y compartiendo miradas inquisitivas. — No es nada. — insistió por última vez acompañando sus palabras con un gesto del rostro para restarle importancia.  
Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, se retorcía presa del insistente burbujear que por alguna razón despertó su anatomía. Los dedos se clavaron en los bíceps al cruzar los brazos. Sabía que terminaría por hacer girones las costuras de su nuevo atuendo así que llevó las manos a las rodillas pero se echó hacia el frente de forma involuntaria al sentirse apuñalado por una rotunda descarga eléctrica. Esta vez fue capaz de discernir el devastador placer que sacudió su próstata y que se alojó directo en su sensible hombría.  
— No... No otra vez...  
— ¿Hm? Ya lo creo. Siempre lo hace; en una ocasión lo citó el mismo presidente de nuestra nación y Stark llegó tres días tarde.  
— ¿Qué?  
— Stark. — respondió Fury con insistencia pero a Steve le costó un colosal trabajo seguir el hilo de la conversación. — Capitán, no tiene buen aspecto. ¿Seguro que...?  
— No es nada. Solo... Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco. — Steve hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse con naturalidad pero las piernas eran de mantequilla, el cuerpo entero tiritaba de pies a cabeza, sus rodillas temblaban fuera de control y la presión que se concentraba en el vientre estaba a punto de exprimir sus jugos masculinos. Ya ni siquiera podía separar el maxilar superior del inferior. Tenía los dientes adheridos unos contra otros con una especie de super pegamento invisible. Aunque uno de los agentes de shield insistió en escoltarlo a su habitación rechazó cualquier contacto y al intentar alejarse cayó recargado contra el muro junto a la puerta. De ahí tuvo que aferrarse cerrando el puño, con la frente perlada en sudor, negando rotundamente con la cabeza, pidiendo en silencio un milagro para que aquellas vibraciones profundas y deliciosas se detuvieran antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Apretó el brazo sobre el vientre intentando detener el flujo de su orgasmo hacia la ropa interior. Hizo lo mismo con los labios pero el gemido que brotó de ellos fue casi el lamento suplicante y deseoso de evocar las notas limpias que no lograron fluir hasta el último segundo mientras la mancha se extendía por la mezclilla y cada ocupante en la sala podía contemplar, sin perder un instante, la expresión acongojada, descompuesta en un llanto de placer, que Steve dibujó en su rostro como causa del clímax.  
La sala de juntas quedó en completo y mortal silencio durante largos minutos hasta que el capitán recuperó el aliento y su feroz rugido « _**¡¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!!**_ » alcanzó el taller de la mansión donde el multimillonario yacía cómodamente sentado en su banquillo, las piernas sobre el tablero, sosteniendo unas golosinas que comía lentamente como quien disfruta de la función y la sonrisa gatuna extendiéndose en sus labios.

 

 

 

 


End file.
